Love You Back
by CelticPrincessx3
Summary: Girl, I love you crazy  It comes so easy, after all we had I could love you with all my heart But the hardest part is I just can't love you back. LaylaXA-RY OneShot


**A/n: I know I know I should be updating but, I got this idea today and It was kind of short so I thought whatever right? **

**Song: Easton Corbin: I just can't love you back, if you haven't heard it and you like/tolerate country check it out, it's a good one : ) I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG, I just really, really love it , and I can't help that it gave my brain and idea : )**

**Pairing: Alex RileyXLayla (I normally don't think of names but I am going to call this duo LayRi =] they are one of my new favorites.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Can't Love You Back<strong>

* * *

><p><em>I can love you in the morning<br>I can love you all day  
>I can love you even more when I get home<br>I can love you every second  
>to the ends of the earth<br>Where needing you's the only thing that's on  
>my broken one track mind<em>

* * *

><p>Alex woke up in his hotel room, the sun beaming in through the large double paned window beside his bed. He groaned and rolled away from it so it was no longer shining on his face. He reached out and brushed his hand against the mattress in search of Layla. Than it dawned on him, Lay was gone. He had been doing the same thing for the last month. He threw his pillow in frustration and ran his hands down his face lightly as he sighed. Why did he keep doing that? Better yet, he thought, why did she leave him to begin with?<p>

He was still in love with Layla. She had left him a month and had begun dating Cody Rhodes shortly after, and he still felt the same way he did the day she left. That heart ache wasn't going to go away, he had decided that. He sighed and got out of bed. He showered and got dressed to head to the gym. He thought about Layla all morning.

* * *

><p>Alex went to the gym, than he showered, and went to lunch, he had spent more time at the gym than he had originally intended. He hadn't kept track of the time, he was still thinking about Layla, he had to stop but he couldn't, he loved her, he loved her every second of every day, morning, noon and night and there was no way that was going to change, even if he wanted it to.<p>

The only thing he could think about was how much he needed Layla. She completed him; they were perfect for each other. When she left him for Cody it had destroyed him. He knew he should get over her, but she was the only thing on his mind.

* * *

><p><em>Girl, I love you crazy<br>It comes so easy, after all we had  
>I could love you with all my heart<br>But the hardest part is  
>I just can't love you back<em>

* * *

><p>Alex went to the arena. He was already in the black suit and baby blue shirt he had to wear. The light blue and silver tie he had chosen looked good with the shirt. He adjusted the tie in the mirror than headed for the refreshment table. Maybe he could find someone to talk to. Wrestling was the only thing that he could somewhat concentrate on besides Layla. He walked down the hallway, nodding at the occasional stage hand or superstar, until he reached the catering area. He walked in and grabbed a drink and turned to find a seat with someone and that is when he saw her.<p>

She was there with Cody, in a black dress and silver strappy sandals. Her brown hair was down and pin straight and complimented her beautiful brown eyes perfectly. He felt his chest tighten as he stared at her. She looked his way and waved but didn't say anything, she sat at a table with Cody.

He wanted to go over there and punch Cody. It had nothing to do with Cody, Layla hadn't cheated, and she had just started dating Cody. She seemed happy, only her happiness was causing him misery.  
>It was so easy to still feel that way about her, they had been together for almost a year before she left. He still loved her; he would still be with her if she would take him. He could love her with everything he had, all of his heart and soul, but she was with Cody and he just couldn't love her back to him.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I could write a thousand letters<br>Call a hundred times a day  
>Or try to drown my sorrow at the bar<br>I could go down to the church  
>Get on my knees and pray<br>But it still won't change the way things really are  
>Won't bring you back again<em>

* * *

><p>Alex had done everything he could think of to try to drown the pain. He had tried calling Layla, he must have called her a hundred times but she ignored his calls and voice mails. He tried to write her a letter; he gave it to another diva to give to her. She hadn't responded. He tried writing her one and leaving it for her at the hotel desk, but the clerk said she wouldn't take it. He even left one on her car.<p>

When none of those things worked he went to the bar. He had tried to drown his sorrows there but that had only given him a bad hangover which just added to the pain the next day.

He went to the church and prayed. He prayed for the pain to go away, he prayed for Layla to come back.

It's still didn't change that he wasn't ready to be over her. Nothing would change the way things were. He loved her and she was gone.

* * *

><p><em>Girl, I love you crazy<br>It comes so easy, after all we had  
>I could love you with all my heart<br>But the hardest part is  
>I just can't love you back<em>

_I can love you for all I'm worth  
>To the ends of the earth<br>But I just can't love you back_

* * *

><p><em>He loved Layla, he loved her more than anything, more than anyone. He loved her every second, every minute, of every day, but she was gone. <em>

_He could love her as long as he lived but he just couldn't love her back_

* * *

><p><em><strong>aN well guys that's it, I know I write a lot of sad oneshots but I have an attraction to sad songs I s'pose. **_

_**Hope you guys liked it. **_

_**If you haven't checked out my poll could you take a second and vote, please, its about what story I will write next.**_

_**Thanks, danie**_


End file.
